Danger
by chibijem
Summary: What happens when Starish has to deal with unruly fans... PLEASE NOTE: This story was written prior to the attack on the Japanese singing group.


Danger

By

Chibijem

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein and am making no financial gain from this work of fiction.

Author's Note: This idea was plotted before the attack on the Japanese music group.

* * *

The members of Starish ducked into the make-up room of the studio where they were making an appearance to promote their latest release upcoming concert and related discs. They were all gasping for breath and looked to one another in shock. "It's getting worse." Hijirikawa Masato said, stripping off his overcoat, grimacing at the now ruined garment.

"I would have thought, with the bad weather, it would have been less intense." Ittoki Otoya added.

"We're going to have to do something about this, before someone gets hurt." Jinguji Ren took off his jacket and looked at the torn shoulder.

"Like Haruka or the fans." Aijima Cecil sat with a sigh.

"I'm just glad she wasn't with us this time." Ichinose Tokiya ran his hand through his rain dampened hair. Their composer had had a scheduling conflict but had promised to watch the show with them when it aired.

"Mmmmm, she could have been hurt this time around." Kurusu Syo voiced the concern of all the members for their tiny muse.

"What if she hears something before we get back?" Shinomiya Natsuki asked.

"I did see a news crew out there; it's possible we'll be on the news." Masato peered into the mirror.

Tokiya dropped his head so his chin met his chest. "You know what that will mean?" he sighed.

"She's going to be worried." The green-eyes prince from Agnapolis replied.

"Beyond worried." Otoya added, shaking his head.

"Frantic." Masato stated.

"We'll be spending the evening calming her down." Ren slouched against the wall, a normal pose for him.

The make-up team came in to start getting the singers ready for their appearance while Tokiya slipped out of the room. "Tokiya?" Otoya stuck his head out of the room.

"I'm just going to try and call her."

"She's in meetings, remember?"

"I have to try and get some word to her that we're alright." The dark haired singer replied, eyes pinched as he got Haruka's voice mail. He hated to leave a message about their near miss. He tried another number and finally managed to contact a staff member at the Saotome mansion and then an assistant both of whom promised to pass on the information once the composer had a free moment.

Ren turned to Tokiya as the steely-eyed idol took the chair next to him. "Were you able to get a hold of her?"

"Iie, but I left messages at the mansion and with an assistant. Hopefully, she won't be too worried tonight."

"As if." Ren chuckled. "You and I both know we're all going to be inspected head to foot when she sees us again."

Syo laughed, "Happens each time, Tokiya."

"There is no stopping her worrying about us." Natsuki took off the make-up cape and walked over to him.

"Icchi," Ren looked at Tokiya in the mirror. "Trying to stop her fussing over us is like stopping the rotation of the earth-impossible."

"She cares about us just like we all care about her." Cecil added, sipping a drink.

"We will just have to deal with it." Masato told them all as he took Ren's chair for his turn.

0-0-0-0-0

As Starish entered the Saotome main house late in the afternoon, they all kept an eye out for one tiny lady. "I wonder if we beat her home." Syo whispered.

"One can hope." Masato replied, turning his head to peer into the various rooms they passed on their way to their favorite living room. They all gave a sigh of relief as they took their favorite chairs and couches. The dark haired pianist moved to pour tea that had been laid out for their enjoyment and to warm them up.

"Arigatou," Otoya sipped at the warm drink his bandmate handed him. "I wonder how much worse it can get. I mean I love our fans and all but it's getting…."

"Downright dangerous." Ren finished the thought, taking the tea cup that was passed to him.

"We can't isolate ourselves. The fans made us and continue to support us." Natsuki contributed, warming his hands with the cup he held.

"I hate to say this, but we're going to have to take this to Shacho." Tokiya told his friends. He blew on his own tea to cool it before sipping.

"He will come up with some weird plan." Cecil groaned.

"I don't think we have a choice. He is the head of our management; he needs to know how we feel and how hazardous our promotional outings are getting." Tokiya explained.

They were all quietly resting and thinking an hour later when they heard a door slam and the sound of small, running feet. "Get ready." The orange-haired saxophonist said to the group. None of them moved an inch, waiting.

As the running feet grew closer, they turned their heads to the doorway. Nanami Haruka, Starish's composer and founding member slid into the room in her wet shoes. "Minna-san!" She pressed a slender hand to her heaving chest, trying to catch her breath. "Daijoubu….desu….ka?"

"We're fine, Haru-chan." The bespectacled singer told her, reaching a hand to take her free one as he was closest.

"Honto?" She swept terrified eyes around the room, taking in each vocalist.

"Little Lamb, it will take a lot more than some screaming girls to take us down." Ren, slouching in the stuffed chair said, trying to reassure her.

"Try not to worry, Nanami." Masato added.

"All the assistant told me was that there had been an incident." She sat next to Tokiya when he patted the spot next to him on the sofa.

"I left word with one of the staff here and with an assistant at your meeting; did you not get my messages?"

"Iie," she took a sip of Tokiya's tea when he offered his cup to her. "During a break, there was a television on and the news….."

"Gomen nasai, Nanami." Syo apologized for the group, hating the fact she had been worried during her day.

"The news probably exaggerated the altercation." Cecil added in an attempt to calm her.

"Altercation!?" Haruka's voice shrieked, turning her golden gaze to her love next to her. "Tokiya?"

He let out a small groan; he knew as soon as the word 'altercation' left his green-eyed mate's mouth, they were in trouble. "There were more fans than we or the studio's security were prepared for." When he watched her eyes take him in and then each singer again, he laid a tender hand on her shaking arm. "Like Shinomiya-san said: we're fine," he told her solemnly.

"Then why are Jinguji-san's and Hijirikawa-san's jackets in the trash?" The pink-haired composer asked, concerned eyes peering into steel-blue ones.

The dark-haired singer ran a hand through his hair, "None of us are hurt." He attempted.

"But they were close enough to do that damage!" Her voice now shaky.

"Little Lamb," Ren stood and moved toward the couple, he knelt and took her small hands in his—they were cold and trembling. "It's as Icchi says: we're unhurt." His blue eyes bore into Haruka's.

Otoya, Masato, Cecil, Syo and Natsuki gathered around as well. "Security managed to get control of the situation before things got out of hand." The dark-haired pianist added.

"Tokiya says we should take this to Saotome and we will." Otoya laid a gentle hand on their lady's tiny knee.

"You need not worry so," Cecil told her, in an attempt to soothe her.

"We can take care of each other, Nanami." Syo shouldered into the crowd.

"Haru-chan," the tall violinist laid a hand on her shoulder. "There is no need for you to worry, like Cecil-chan says."

"I am sure after we talk with Shacho, the appropriate measures will be taken." Tokiya leaned closer to his love and pressed a soft kiss to her temple. He knew they would be discussing this further both as a group and as a couple in love. "Don't let this upset you, onegai shimasu." He said against the silky hair at her temple.

Haruka pulled back and gazed at Tokiya and then the rest of Starish. "Promise me you will speak to Saotome."

"We promise, Lady."

"You have our word." Masato added as the rest of the members nodded.

Dinner was a somewhat quieter affair than normal for the group. The day's events were weighing heavily not only on Starish's composer but on each member, though they tried to hide their uneasiness. Afterwards, Tokiya contacted Saotome to schedule a meeting while the others followed Haruka to the music room to work on some new material. When the tall vocalist entered the room he was greeted by a friendly argument over who would sing which part with Haruka refereeing the discussion.

"Shacho will see us at breakfast."

"That's one way to curb an appetite," Ren replied, leaning on the piano.

"He could not wait until later?" Masato asked.

"He saw the news and wants to take care of this before our next appearance." Tokiya replied, sitting next to their muse on the piano bench, he pinched the bridge of his nose and blew out a breath. "I'm just afraid of what he is planning."

"One can never tell what goes on in that man's head." Cecil interjected, studying the sheet music.

"Gives me the shivers just thinking about it." Otoya strummed his guitar, reading the music.

"We will have to see," the blonde violinist sighed.

"Probably will have some weird plan involving tanks and whatnot." Syo rolled his eyes. Everyone stopped what they were doing, looked at one another and laughed.

"I would not put it past him." Masato agreed, still chuckling at the thought.

"What a way to start the day," Haruka voiced her thought which the members contemplated.

0-0-0-0

Two days later, Starish along with Nanami Haruka were sitting in two separate cars waiting to enter the television studio where the group was making an appearance to promote their upcoming album and concert. Along the roadway, fans had gathered. The screaming masses making them all uneasy.

"I thought Shacho was going to take care of security?!" Otoya exclaimed, turning in his seat to take in the pandemonium surrounding them.

"He said he was," Tokiya wrapped an arm around his love's trembling shoulders. "Heki." He whispered in her ear. He could barely be heard above all the shrieking. "We'll be inside soon." He watched as security and some police opened up a drivable path into the studio's garage.

The dark eyed singer leaned forward in his seat to see the car they were following entering the building and gave a sigh of relief when their own pulled in out of the sun. The door opened and he carefully stepped out then reached a hand down to help Haruka out. Just as she was about to take his hand, he heard an ear-piercing yell and felt himself make hard, sudden contact with the car door. He managed to push Haruka back into the safety of the vehicle as he was engulfed in a melee of teenaged females. He could feel pain blossom is his shoulder and some wetness. It seemed like hours but was mere seconds before their new security team got to him and released him from his squirming prison. The other members of Starish gathered around him in protection as Otoya assisted their composer out of the car followed by Syo and Cecil.

"Tokiya?!" Haruka looked into pain-filled eyes.

He reached up and laid a hand to where the pain was worst; feeling the dampness, he pulled it away and saw his palm covered in blood. He grimaced as Ren and Syo came to either side of him as the others made a circle surrounded by their security and the building's security. "Someone see if there's a doctor available!" Ren ordered. He turned to his bandmate, "How bad?"

"Not good," Tokiya breathed through the pain.

In the dressing room, show staff had laid out a basin of water and some towels and told the group medical personnel were on their way. Tokiya gratefully sat on a make-up stool and gasped when Haruka began taking off his coat. He smiled tenderly. "Go ahead." He told her.

Natsuki, rattled from the scare, began wetting a towel to assist the pink-haired composer. Meanwhile Ren, Masato and Otoya were interrogating the various security teams about the lapse. Their voices growing louder and louder as their anger rose with each answer they received. Tokiya winced as his shirt was removed; he raised a hand to cup Haruka's cheek. "I'll be alright."

"You're bleeding! That is _**not**_ alright." She said, taking the towel from the tall violinist and carefully wiping away the red staining her companion's muscular arm. They both took in the cut. She pressed another towel to the injury. "Hold that."

Tokiya did as he was ordered, knowing his love's attitude right now was her way of dealing with the stress of the moment. He gasped when she pushed her slim fingers against his side; looking down he saw bruises rising under his skin along his ribcage. "They're not broken," he assured her.

"Tokiya-kun, we should take you to a hospital." Natsuki rung out another towel and handed it to him.

"They said a doctor was on the way." He exchanged towels, noticing the color drain out of his girlfriend's face. "Cecil." He said the prince's name in warning so he could catch Haruka as her legs gave way.

The others, still arguing, saw their lady member falter and rushed to her side as the green-eyed royal laid her on the room's couch. "Little Lamb?" Ren knelt by her side, accepting the cold compress Masato hastily made. "Daijoubu?"

Haruka smiled wanly, "Heki desu." She reached up and laid her hand over his, taking the cold cloth. "I'm not the one bleeding." She saw Tokiya making to stand. "Stay there!" Tokiya sat again. "Gomen nasai, it would be better if you didn't move." She apologized.

The group sat quietly while a doctor treated Tokiya then saw to Haruka. He gave instructions to the vocalist regarding further treatment and left the room. Someone had managed to find another shirt for the tall singer and he carefully slipped it over the bandages on his shoulder. Otoya helped him button it and make him presentable. "I still think you should go to the hospital."

"He's right," Masato added.

"We can handle the appearance." Syo said from where he sat next to Haruka on the couch.

"Iie," Tokiya sighed. "I can wait, the bleeding has stopped anyhow."

"Icchi."

"Nothing more can be done for the moment." Blue-gray eyes met gleaming blue ones.

Haruka stood and the men parted to make way for her. She knelt between Tokiya's knees and looked into his determined eyes and nodded. "As long as you promise that the first stop we make after we're done here is a medical clinic."

"Bedlam again?" He joked, running his finger along the side of her downy cheek.

"Lady, I've spoken to Shacho." Ren said gently. "He will have a doctor at home when we get there."

"Haru-chan. I think that to be the wisest course. I don't think Tokiya wants to deal with more screaming attention at the moment." Natsuki advised.

"Haruka, it will be safest." Cecil told her.

She thought for a moment and after looking to Tokiya, she nodded in agreement. "I'm pretty sure none of us needs more of that type of attention today." She stood and ran gentle fingers through dark hair as Tokiya rested his throbbing head against her torso. "Headache?" She asked, rubbing one of his temples.

"Mmmmmmm…." He had closed his eyes, trying to center himself for their appearance.

0-0-0

"Well, Mr. Ichinose, I hear you had an interesting day." Saotome's voice boomed into the room.

Tokiya and the others were relaxing in the game room; said singer rolled his head which was laying against the back of a stuffed chair. "Shacho."

The former idol took a chair across from where Tokiya was sharing his own with Haruka, the composer snuggled into uninjured his side. "Are you alright?" Saotome asked, taking his glasses off to study his singer.

"I could be better," steel-blue eyes met his manager's. "How did security lose control?"

"It seems there was some miscommunication."

"That's pretty obvious!" Syo called out, not losing concentration in his play of his video game match against Cecil.

"You assured us that the security you obtained was the best." Masato added, sipping at his tea.

"Where did they 'miscommunicate'?" Ren asked sitting forward on the couch, angry that one of his friends was hurt.

"Between the television studio's men and the police outside." The older man told the group. "The team I hired were exactly where they should have been."

"It did not help. Tokiya-kun was still injured." Natsuki spoke from his own chair, glasses sliding down his nose as he peered at Saotome.

"I was assured by both the police department and the studio's men that they would handle the outside and garage security and that our own would take care of anything incidental." The head executive replied. "Please be reassured that I will be having discussions with both the police and the station's head not to mention ours." He leaned back and stuck his glasses in his shirt pocket. "I'm just glad you were not too seriously hurt." He addressed Tokiya.

"That would depend on your definition of serious." Haruka spoke up, her head still laying against her love's uninjured shoulder. "You did not see the blood….see his pain….." Her words grew soft as memories invaded.

"I'm alright." Tokiya whispered against his muse's temple.

The lady composer lifted her head and golden eyes met her companion's. She shook her head, "I hate seeing you hurt."

"Believe me, I don't like being injured." Tokiya pulled her closer, "I am just glad you were not hurt."

"I agree with Icchi." Ren concurred slouching on the sofa, crossing his long legs at the ankles.

"Hai, none of us would like to see you injured, Nanami." Otoya said, strumming his guitar.

"Well, hopefully there will not be a repeat of today when you go to the music show in a couple of days." Saotome told the group.

"I thought we had completed the promotional schedule with the exception of the photo shoot and the next thing up was the actual concert." Cecil said, shoving Syo with his shoulder in their friendly video gaming.

"The show asked if we could fit them in and since there is time available..." The head of Shining Entertainment replied.

"Another early call?" Natsuki sighed.

"We are going to be exhausted by the time of the actual performance," Masato warned. "And we have a photo call that day? Isn't the concert enough for the day? It takes a lot of preparation for us for a live show." He explained

"The music show has promised not to run you long and I've managed to reschedule the photos to the early afternoon."

"So it will be another long day." Tokiya mused, running his long fingers through Haruka's soft hair.

"I promise after the concert, you all will get some time off." Saotome stood and stretched. "I think we can all use it after the hectic year we've all had."

"How much time?" Ren asked watching Syo and Cecil's game grow more intense.

"We'll have to see how the new CD sales are when it's released and the results from the concert."

"You must have an idea? We need a break, Shacho." Otoya complained. "We cannot keep up this pace forever." A bunch of 'hai's' came from the assembled group.

"I understand, but we must take advantage of the timing." The former idol replied. He received looks that would have killed, "Alright, I'll start with two weeks and we shall go from there-after the concert."

The members of Starish looked to one another and after the silent communication, Tokiya answered for them. "As long as you promise the two weeks."

Saotome nodded, "You all drive a hard bargain." He started out of the room. "I cannot understand how they can all converse silently that way….."

"Well at least we get some time…" Ren said, placing his hands behind his head. "What are we going to do with ourselves?"

"Just as long as we are not on some weird schedule." Otoya set his guitar down and made for the mini-fridge for a cold drink. "I, for one, would love to sleep late."

"I agree with that." Masato agreed.

Ren turned his head on the sofa pillow. "You?! You who love structure? I don't believe it."

"Jinguji, there are still some things you do not know about me." The most traditional member of Starish stood. "There are times when even I need a break from all the formality and do something different." He stood over his long-time acquaintance.

"Well, I for one, will be glad just not to have to be 'on' for a while." Syo said, setting his game controller down now that he had beaten Cecil.

"Hai, I agree." The dark haired prince added. "It will be nice not to have any place to be."

"Mmmmmm, just be lazy." Natsuki said with a smile.

"Tokiya?" Haruka asked, lifting her head from his shoulder. "You?"

"I'm not sure. I have not had time off before."

"And you Little Lamb?" Ren questioned.

"I think I would like to visit Obaasan. I have not seen her since before your debut."

"You should, Nanami." Everyone agreed.

They all settled in to watch a movie. Haruka went to fetch some popcorn while the previews started. "Icchi, how are you doing?" Ren asked when he noticed the slight grimace cross the striking face.

"I'm okay," he sighed when he got that look. "You're getting Haruka's 'look' pretty well. My shoulder just aches a bit." He answered honestly.

"What aches a bit?" Their composer asked as she re-entered the room carrying a tray with several bowls of popcorn. She set it on the low table and turned to stare at her love. "Are you hurting?"

"It's not that bad."

"Demo….."

"I'll take something if it gets worse. Right now it's tolerable."

"You did take the antibiotic?"

"Hai," Tokiya held out a hand to her and pulled her down into the chair with him. "You worry too much." He said, pressing a quick kiss to her lips.

"I'm within my rights." Haruka huffed, blushing a bit from the kiss in front of the others.

"Best listen to her, Ichinose." Masato ordered, munching on the snack.

"You know what happens when you don't." Syo and Otoya said at the same time. They laughed.

The film was almost over when Ren and Natsuki both noticed the couple occupying the chair were dozing. Quietly they got the other's attention and the group smiled together. Tokiya's and Haruka's heads were resting against each other's; the singer's arm wrapped loosely around the composer while she rested her hands against his open shirt front.

"We'd best get them to bed." Masato whispered.

"Can't be too comfortable like that." The shortest member stated.

"Oh, I think they're alright." Ren replied. "But it is getting late and they both need to get some proper sleep." He rose from the couch and sauntered over to the couple. "Lady?" He gently shook her shoulder.

"Hmmmm…." The orange-haired young woman barely roused.

"Haru-chan? You should get to bed." Natsuki told her softly.

"Like it here." She replied sleepily, rubbing her head against Tokiya.

"Icchi?" Ren carefully shook his singing partner. "You and Haruka need to find your beds."

"Nani?" He opened his eyes slightly. He looked down at Haruka resting on him and smiled tenderly. He looked up at the tall saxophonist. "Can you…?"

Ren nodded and gently lifted their female member into his arms. "I think the day wore her out more than you." He told the steely-eyed singer.

"Mmmmm, you know she stresses herself out when something happens." Tokiya stood and reached out to Natsuki when he became light-headed.

"Daijoubu?" The blonde violinist asked, taking his friend's elbow to steady him.

"Hai," Tokiya shook his head. "It has been a long, trying day. For all of us." He finished noticing everyone watching him. They all made their way to their rooms, Tokiya following Ren into Haruka's. "Arigatou." He said when the long haired member tenderly set his valuable burden on the bed.

Ren laid his hand on Tokiya's uninjured shoulder, "If either of you need anything…?" He left the couple.

Tokiya turned back to his reason for living, "Haruka?" She laid his hand on one tiny knee. When she mumbled, he tried again and smiled when golden eyes opened. "Time for bed."

Haruka half sat up, rubbing her eyes. "What time it is?"

"Late." He told her, reaching down to slip her shoes off. "You need to get some sleep" He leaned over her, bracing his strong arms on either side of her, his shirt falling open.

She reached inside the fabric to touch the bandage on his shoulder. "I'm not the only one and I'm not the one who was injured." She looked up into his eyes. "Would you like me to change the dressing?"

"It can wait till the morning." Tokiya assured her. "In all that has happened, I did not ask how you are." He brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"I am perfectly fine….Or I will be once you are healed." She added, fiddling with his shirt.

"I wish you would not worry so much. This," he nodded to his shoulder. "This is nothing."

Haruka sat up fully, forcing her vocalist to pull back quickly to avoid a collision. "It is _**not**_ nothing!" She pushed a finger into his broad chest. "You were bleeding and in pain! I….." She shook her head as if to dispel the memory flooding back, tears threatening in her voice.

Tokiya took her into his strong arms. "I will heal in no time and no one else was hurt, especially you." He rocked her to soothe her frazzled nerves. "Shacho has promised to make sure it does not happen again." He said, pressing his face into the crook of her shoulder, breathing her in.

"Hai," was the tear filled response. The composer pulled back to look into her singer's handsome face. She rubbed at the tears streaking her cheeks. "I know Saotome will do whatever he can, but there are so many unforeseen variables."

"We can't live our lives in a cage, koiishi. It would not be fair to our fans nor to us." He wiped away more of her tears. "We can only do as much as we can in preparation and prevention. The rest is up to fate." He hunched a bit so he could look into her downcast face.

"I suppose. I just don't want anything to jeopardize what we have."

"Nothing will." He promised with a kiss.

"Promise?" She peered at him through her thick eyelashes.

"Hai, yakusoku." He vowed with another, longer kiss.

FIN

* * *

Author's Note: Okay Minna-san, this went way longer than I had planned and ventured outside my original plot. Anyhow, I hope you liked it. More to come…..


End file.
